The present disclosure relates to polymer compositions. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to biodegradable nanopolymer compositions, methods for making and using the biodegradable nanopolymer compositions and biodegradable articles made from the polymer compositions.
Packaging material and disposable beakers, cups and cutlery are used widely nowadays and allow food material to be sold and/or consumed under hygienic conditions. Such disposable materials and objects are highly desired by consumers and retailers because they may be simply disposed of after use and do not have to be washed and cleaned like conventional dishes, glasses or cutlery.
Unfortunately, the widespread and growing use of such disposable materials results in a mounting amount of litter produced each day. Currently, the plastic waste is either provided to garbage incinerators or accumulates in refuse dumps. These methods of waste disposal cause many problems for the environment.